


Assetato del tuo veleno III

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic con Vegeta e Freezer protagonisti.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di Frida Rush: Vegeta x Frieza: gatti e serpenti

Cuore puro

Freezer iniziò a respirare più piano, assumendo un’aria perplessa. < Cosa sta facendo? > si domandò.

Vegeta si era inginocchiato accanto al nido distrutto. Posò una mano sul capino dell’uccellino e, evocando le fiamme nere della fenice, gli passò energia vitale. La creaturina senza vita riaprì gli occhi, muovendo il capo e scrollando le ali, mentre Vegeta lo issava con entrambe le mani.

Freezer guardò l’uccellino volare via.

< La fenice, capace di risorgere dalle sue ceneri, ha imparato a donare parte di quella vita > pensò.

“Ti sei fatto troppo buono” sibilò secco.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle. “Chi va con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare. Kakaroth è troppo buono” rispose.

Freezer chiuse gli occhi dalle iridi rosse.

_‘_

_Il bambino chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. “Guarda mamma, ho salvato questa ranocchia! Possiamo aiutarla?!” gridò. Era rivolto verso la figura affacciata alla finestra. La voluminosa frangetta gli ricadeva davanti agli occhi e aveva una macchia di fango sulla guancia._

_Freezer lo osservava, la coda rosa che si dimenava furiosa. Era nascosto in parte da delle colonne._

_“Mamma!” chiamò ancora Vegeta._

‘

“Umphf” sibilò Freezer.

< No, sei sempre stato così. Ho cercato a lungo e inutilmente di cambiarti. Avevo sperimentato sulla mia pelle cos’è quest’universo e volevo che tu fossi pronto.

Ho fallito. In fondo il supersaiyan viene tanto più facile a chi ha un cuore puro, ma chi non lo possiede non vi diventa. Se tu lo sei, un motivo c’è.

Per chi, come te, alla fine è buono, quella trasformazione è quasi naturale > pensò. 

“Ora diamoci una mossa. O ti prometto che ti lancio addosso un serpente” lo minacciò.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro.

“Non oserai… Guarda che ho un gatto e non ho paura di usarlo” ribatté il saiyan.

Gli occhi rossi di Freezer dardeggiarono.

“Non ci provare neanche” disse secco il changelling. Si avviò con passo di carica, seguito dal saiyan.


	2. Sutura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/  
> Prompt di Frida Rush: "Prendi ago e filo"   
> Attenzione: Quindi è una Dialogue-only.

Sutura

“Prendi ago e filo, scimmione”.

“Lord Freezer…”.

“Hai forse paura che io ti faccia saltare in aria se fallisci?”.

“Non voglio deturparvi”.

“Non resisteremo fino all’arrivo della navicella”.

“Avete una pelle così pallida, si noterebbe subito”.

“Se non ti sbrighi a farlo, morirò dissanguato. O è questo che vuoi?”.

“Non vi seguo. Però li prendo, così vi accontento”.

“Se non mi tremassero le mani farei da solo, dannazione. Comunque lo so che vuoi uccidermi”.

“Se anche volessi uccidermi non lo farei certo adesso”.

“Il tuo stupido orgoglio sarà la tua fine! Io non mi sono mai fatto scrupoli a infierire sui miei avversari quando erano più deboli”.

“State fermo, ora. O finirò davvero per darvi dei punti storti”.

“Se vuoi ammazzarmi fallo. O sarò costretto a farlo io prima o poi”.

“Sembra quasi dispiacervi”.

“Fai piano”.

“State fermo e smettetela di parlare, vi prego”.

“Va bene, ma sbrigati. Odio dover sentire questo dolore quanto odio essere in questa caverna umida”.

“Sarà fatto”.


	3. Insolazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Vegeta x Frieza: "ti sei preso un un'insolazione "  
> Lasciato solo + “Tu sai che io so”

Insolazione

“Ti ho lasciato andare in missione da solo e questo è il risultato” borbottò Freezer. “Non posso sempre mandarti le ‘balie’ dietro. Gli altri inizieranno a pensare che ho un occhio di riguardo per te.

Al contrario voglio che pensino che sei quello più maltrattato qua dentro”.

Vegeta gemette, sentendo le dita gelide del changelling spalargli la crema sulla schiena bruciata.

“Non pensavo potesse succedere. Teoricamente sono nato in un pianeta desertico…”. Serrò gli occhi ingoiando un altro mugolio infastidito.

Freezer gli rispose: “Sì, ma hai la pelle ugualmente delicata. Non mi sorprende che tu ti sia preso un’insolazione”. Fece una smorfia. “Quando vai in posti in cui l’estate è l’unica stagione portati la crema”.

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente dalle narici.

“Tu sai che io so?” domandò.

Freezer socchiuse gli occhi, mentre premeva nuovamente il tubetto, lasciando ricadere dell’altra crema sulle dita.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“Che in realtà sono il tuo preferito” rispose Vegeta.

“Scimmietta insolente” brontolò Freezer, tornando a spalmare.


	4. Insieme su un’isola deserta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: quella spiaggia abbandonata gli piaceva, soprattutto se c'era Vegeta con lui

Insieme su un’isola deserta

Freezer era steso su un’amaca, tra due palme, intento a sorseggiare un drink. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Vegeta che gli si stava avvicinando.

Sorrise, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Non mi dispiace questa vacanza, ma posso sapere perché ce la siamo presi?” domandò il principe dei saiyan, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana. < Di solito lui sfugge all’estate di qualsiasi pianeta e festeggia tutto il resto solo attraverso feste che celano dei raduni d’affari > pensò.

Freezer posò il bicchiere su un tavolinetto accanto a lui, ricavato con un tronco tagliato, e si grattò una spalla.

“Ho dovuto conquistare il pianeta Kthal e sono esausto. Ogni volta che devo confrontarmi con una divinità minore…”. Iniziò a dire.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi.

“Divinità minore?” esalò.

< Non immaginavo che il suo livello di potenza fosse tale! Adesso capisco perché mira all’immortalità. Servirebbe anche a me se mai volessi batterlo > pensò.

Freezer annuì.

“Conosco la tecnica per annullare gli attacchi di distruzione degli dei, anche se dipende da quanto sono forti.

Ho dovuto affrontare un’altra razza simile alla nostra. Diciamo che le definiresti lucertole verdi. Solo che era allo stadio divino. Si era nutrito della forza vitale dei suoi adepti prosciugandoli attraverso gli occhi. Infatti erano dei poveri ciechi” rispose.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro, Freezer ridacchiò, avvolgendogli la coda intorno alla gamba.

Vegeta domandò: “Cosa ti spingerebbe mai a rinunciare ai tuoi occhi?”.

Freezer lo trasse a sé, facendoselo sedere addosso.

“Ci sono parecchie droghe che annullano la mente e danno vita a stati estatici che ti portano a gettarti volontariamente tra le braccia di fati anche peggiori della morte” spiegò.

Vegeta annuì e si stese su di lui.

“Hai ragione. Meglio dimenticare tutto e godersi una sana vacanza per un po’” disse, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

< Mi piace questa spiaggia abbandonata. Ci sono venuto spesso, ma con Vegeta accanto è anche meglio > si disse Freezer.


	5. Un tenero gattino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: "Dashing through the words".  
> Prompt: A e B vivono insieme, B non ama gli animali, ma A porta a casa un randagio (cane o gatto)

Un tenero gattino

Freezer si tenne ferma la coda con la mano, fingendo di respirare pesantemente, senza muovere il resto del corpo. < Come gli è saltato in mente di portare quel sacco di pulci sulla mia nave? Nella mia stanza, poi! >.

Il suo viso pallido si tinse di sfumature bluastre.

< Mi fa seriamente ribrezzo! >. Un brivido di terrore gli scese lungo la schiena.

< Odio i dannati gatti! Soprattutto i randagi come quello! Forse dovrei fargli capire che mi sono accorto di tutto e far saltare in aria quella bestia >.

Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia.

< No, devo rimanere calmo. Ha capito che deve abbandonarlo sul primo pianeta possibile. Andrà sicuramente a disfarsene appena crederà che sto dormendo abbastanza profondamente. Sicuramente la palla di pelo, stupida come poche, si è infilata nella mia stanza. Ecco perché quella scimmietta è rimasta bloccata con lei sotto il letto quando sono tornato nella mia stanza >. Udì i passetti di Vegeta.

Il piccolo saiyan corse fuori dalla stanza col gattino in braccio.

Freezer espirò pesantemente dalle narici.

< Pericolo passato > si disse.


	6. Impreparato alla morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 40. Abbraccio pre-omidicio.  
> Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot.

Impreparato alla morte

Vegeta indietreggiò guardando la seconda forma di Freezer avanzare imponente verso di lui. Quest’ultima aveva delle corna nere che brillavano alla luce del sole.

La coda del tiranno scatto e afferrò Vegeta per la caviglia.

Quest’ultimo gridò, divincolandosi, mentre veniva sollevato. Con movimenti secchi e feroci, ghignando sadico, Freezer spogliò il saiyan.

Il principe lo colpì in piena faccia con un ki-blast, ma non produsse altro effetto che dare vita ad un po’ di fumo.

Freezer si sedette ed emerse il suo membro, alto e svettante con un pinnacolo.

I richiami di terrore di Vegeta si fecero più acuti e pressanti, mentre la coda gli bloccava insieme i polsi delle braccia, facendogliele rimanere ritte sulla testa.

Il tiranno gli spalancò le gambe con le mani e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Vegeta fece un grido muto, spalancando occhi e bocca il più possibile, mentre rimaneva impalato sulla sommità.

Freezer iniziò a muoversi su e giù, obbligandolo a cavalcare la sua massiccia eccitazione. Si faceva strada poco alla volta nella fessura del saiyan, troppo stretta, Vegeta scivolava appena.

Freezer lo strinse tra le braccia, cullandolo contro di sé.

“Mi dispiace così tanto doverti dirti addio. Il mio desiderio verso di te è ancora così grande” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Vegeta non riusciva ad articolare alcun suono, i suoi occhi erano completamente bianchi.

Freezer lo fece uscire e lo stese a terra, passando alla trasformazione successiva.

Gli disse: “Per questo, prima di ucciderti, ti farò conoscere ogni lato di me”. Questa volta lo issò di spalle per penetrarlo, abbracciandolo nuovamente.

Vegeta rimaneva passivo, lasciando che gli assalti dell’altro lo scuotessero.


	7. Tensione esasperata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza:  
> "Voglio baciarti" "allora che aspetti?"  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Buried Alive (Citizen Soldier) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2Y7TR5cc4o.

Tensione esasperata

< Adesso basta! Sono stufo di tutto questo! >. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, sbattendo Freezer contro un muro.

Il changelling sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò sorpreso. "Smettila di giocare con me! Se vuoi odiarmi odiami, se vuoi fottermi fallo, ma smettila di parlare per doppi sensi!" sbraitò il principe dei saiyan.

Freezer gli accarezzò le labbra, incidendosi le proprie a sangue con il canino aguzzo. "Voglio baciarti" ammise.

Vegeta ruggì: "Allora che aspetti?".

"E la tua nuova vita?" gli domandò Freezer.

Vegeta lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato ed entrò nella sua bocca con la propria lingua, pensando: < Al diavolo! >.


	8. Cicatrici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: 2. Vegeta x Frieza: "Tutte queste cicatrici... e molte sono qui per colpa mia"

Cicatrici

< A furia di spalmarsi creme per diminuire la sensibilità dei nervi della schiena non solo ha smesso di soffrire per le cicatrici, ma è anche meno ricettivo nei momenti di passione.

Mi darebbe fastidio, se questo non mi rassicurasse. Così posso morderlo e graffiarlo senza fargli del male > rifletté Freezer.

Vegeta lo sentiva passargli l’indice gelido sulla pelle abbronzata, seguendo i bordi delle cicatrici.

“Vi vedo assorto, Lord Freezer” sussurrò.

Un colletto da dio della distruzione era abbandonato sul comodino.

“Tutte queste cicatrici... e molte sono qui per colpa mia" mormorò Freezer.

< Vorrebbe farmi credere che ne è orgoglioso, ma non ha più bisogno di marchiarmi per sentirmi suo > pensò Vegeta, che gli accarezzò la coscia.

Gli promise: “Starò attento a non farmene altre”.


	9. Rinchiusi in uno sgabuzzino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: stare in uno spazio angusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: [Switching Vocals] - Alone II ✘ Lost Control ✘ On My Way | Alan Walker (Walker The Fox 126 YT); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U24yDHCq4p4.

Rinchiusi in uno sgabuzzino

Vegeta si spostò e andò a sbattere contro la parete, raggiungendo Freezer con una gomitata, ricevendo in risposta un colpo di coda al ventre. Ansimò col fiato mozzato e si passò la mano sulle tempie, la fronte spaziosa era imperlata di sudore ed i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

"Sto soffocando" gemette Freezer, digrignando i denti.

Il principe dei saiyan lo strinse, godendosi l'espressione sorpresa dell'altro e gli nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo, proponendogli: "Potremmo approfittarne".

Freezer gli avvolse il polpaccio con la coda.

"Non se ne parla neanche. Voglio uscire da qui, poi si vedrà" borbottò, chiudendo gli occhi.


	10. Riscaldami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Soldier; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoTPaHTh-Mk.

Riscaldami

"Riscaldami" mugolò Vegeta, con tono lussurioso. Strisciò nel letto e cercò il contatto con il corpo di Freezer, avvolgendolo tra le labbra muscolose.

"Ho il corpo troppo freddo per riuscirci" ammise Freezer, con una smorfia. Lasciò che l'altro lo stringesse e gli accarezzò i fianchi.

< Potrei morire su quelle sue dannate labbra > pensò Vegeta. Gli leccò le labbra e lo baciò, con desiderio, il suo fiato era corto. "Se resti, sarò abbastanza bollente per entrambi, allora" esalò.

Freezer lo afferrò dolorosamente per i capelli neri a fiamma. Gli esalò all'orecchio: "Puoi ben contarci, non ti faccio andare da nessun'altra parte. Tu sei 'mio', sia come soldato che come amante".

Vegeta ghignò soddisfatto.


	11. Rialzati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: cecità  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_HQI3EQ6uM; The Fifth Spirit Overture - Elsa's Theme - Frozen Epic Orchestral.

Rialzati

Vegeta girava furiosamente su se stesso, dimenando inutilmente la testa, i capelli neri a fiamma gli ondeggiavano sul capo e il suo battito cardiaco era incredibilmente accelerato. Sentì qualcosa schioccare alle sue spalle e balzò, facendo una capriola in aria, ma fu intercettato, una mano gelida gli afferrò la caviglia e lo abbatté al suolo.

Vegeta urlò di dolore e, sputando un grumo di sangue e un po’ della terra che gli era finita in bocca, si richiuse su se stesso, in posizione fetale, incapace di rialzarsi dal crepaccio che l’impatto era venuto a creare.

“Che fai?” si sentì domandare.

Vegeta ringhiò: “Non lo vedi che è tutto inutile?! Qualsiasi cosa io provi a fare fallisco sempre”. Ruggì, venendo scosso da tremiti. “Non ce la facevo prima! Figuriamoci adesso che sono cieco”. Conficcò le unghie nella terra e graffiò, spezzandosi le unghie e facendo sanguinare i polpastrelli.

“Rialzati” ordinò Freezer, abbattendo la coda sul terreno.

Vegeta sentì il calore dell’aura dell’altro e digrignò i denti, lacrime gelide gli solcavano il viso e non riusciva a smettere di tremare, avvertiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

Freezer lo afferrò per una spalla e l’obbligò a rimettersi in piedi. “Pensi di essere da meno di quella scimmia idiota di Goku?”.

Vegeta avvertì lo schiaffo sulla guancia e sgranò gli occhi grigi e spenti.

“Tu sei un padre migliore di quanto lui sarà mai. Tu non ti sei mai arreso nonostante gli ostacoli. Non è per lui che ora sono qui senza sterminare questa stupida e sciocca razza umana, ma per te.

Quindi smetti di piagnucolare e comportati come hai sempre fatto. La vita non è giusta, non lo sarà mai. Rialzati finché sei vivo” lo rimproverò Freezer.

Vegeta lo abbracciò, soffocando i singhiozzi contro il suo petto candido, stringendolo spasmodicamente, Freezer con movimenti impacciati cercò di cingerlo tra le braccia a sua volta.


	12. La mattina di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it".  
> Scritta per Frida Rush.

La mattina di Natale

«No, non alzarti, non ancora…» sussurrò Freezer, avvolgendogli i fianchi con la coda. Cona una mano gli accarezzava le morbide piume nere, sentendo le ali dell’altro fremere, con le dita affusolate risalì fino all’attaccatura e sentì Vegeta sobbalzare. Lo accarezzò con attenzione, sentendo i muscoli e l’ossatura delle ali tendersi, il saiyan mugolò di piacere, Freezer lo stuzzicò con le unghie e lo sentì lasciarsi andare ad un lungo gemito di desiderio.

Freezer gli gattonò sul petto e si accucciò su di lui. Appesi alla parete di metallo della camera da letto c’erano due pannelli, uno aveva la forma di un cuore stilizzato ed era composto da roselline candide e aveva scritto grazie con un rosa tenue, l’altro aveva la forma di un vero cuore, composto da rose nere secche e il grazie sembrava scritto col sangue.

I sospiri e i gemiti riempivano l’ambiente caldo

In un angolo della camera c’era un albero di Natale color ghiaccio, con le decorazioni di cristallo, molte avevano la forma di piccoli uccellini e fiocchi di neve. Sul comodino in mogano era abbandonato uno scouter.

Nell’oscurità brillavano gli occhi color rubino di Freezer.

«Le bambine si saranno già svegliate e vorranno i loro regali» borbottò Vegeta, accarezzando le spalle sottili di Freezer, sentendo le sue scapole sotto le dita. "In realtà non mi dispiace affatto, è sempre così occupato che possiamo vederci raramente. Ho bisogno di queste brevi parentesi tra un litigio e l’altro. Il nostro rapporto rischia sempre di esplodere e ogni tanto voglio godermi l’illusione che durerà per sempre, che non ci lasceremo più come fin troppo succede".

Freezer gli morse il collo, lasciandogli i segni dei dentini aguzzi nella pelle abbronzata. Sul pavimento si erano posate delle morbide piume color inchiostro.


	13. Zoppia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: elsewherechallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt:  
> 49\. College AU  
> Chi c’è: 5. Un insegnante  
> Cosa c’è: 1. Un bastone  
> Extra: 37. X ha una cosa di cui si vergogna  
> Cosa succede: 33. Mostrarsi nudi

Zoppia

Era un dannatissimo studente. Sapeva benissimo che era sbagliato, che come insegnante rischiava la sua splendida carriera e forse metteva addirittura a repentaglio la propria libertà considerando che non in tutti gli stati quello spudorato era maggiorenne.

Eppure non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso dal primo giorno in cui aveva avuto la sfortuna di trovarselo a lezione e quel moccioso maledetto lo sapeva fin troppo bene, se n’era accorto immediatamente. Né lo aveva ricattato né aveva minacciato di denunciarlo, solo lo aveva stuzzicato con un sorriso sulle labbra, ben intenzionato a farlo cedere.

«Una buona volta, stai zitto, Vegeta» ringhiò. Odiava il fatto che quel giovane sapesse del suo problema e non ci fosse una volta che non si accorgesse quando si ripresentava. In quei momenti si ritrovavano da soli nelle stanze dell’insegnante, lontani sia dalle aule che dai dormitori del college privato.

Vegeta era dannatamente bravo a spalmargli sulla gamba l’unguento lenitivo che faceva diminuire i suoi dolori, a tal punto che si dimenticava di doversi far vedere nudo e vulnerabile da lui.

Freezer rischiava seriamente di rimanere zoppo o peggio se non si fosse operato alla svelta, ma Freezer non poteva prendere un paio di giorni senza che non trapelasse la verità tra i suoi colleghi facendogli perdere la sua aura di terrore e perciò cercava di reggere fino alle vacanze.

«Non ci penso neanche, professor Freezer. Stiamo solo parlando in modo ipotetico. Non mi dica che il suo cuore, oltre che troppo vecchio, è anche troppo frigido per questi discorsi» rispose Vegeta, muovendo delicatamente le sue dita sulla coscia pallida.

Freezer lo richiamò: «KING! Non tollero questo linguaggio nella mia scuola», steso sul letto con gli occhi liquidi. Sulla parete era posato il bastone che era costretto ad utilizzare quando camminare gli diveniva difficile, era molto elaborato ed era stato facile farlo passare per un vezzo legato alla sua ben conosciuta fissazione per la moda.

«Cos’altro non tollera? Sarei curioso di vedere fino a dove si può spingere» gli sussurrò Vegeta, avvicinando il suo viso a quello dell’altro.

Freezer posò le sue labbra su quelle del giovane con l’unico intento di zittirlo, soltanto che una feroce passione s’impossessò di lui, portandolo ad approfondire il bacio, torturandogli la bocca con i denti.

«Sono riuscito a chiuderti la bocca, finalmente» disse Freezer trionfante.

«Era anche l’ora, non sapevo più come provocarla, prof.» gli rispose il giovane King con sguardo malizioso. A quanto pareva, ben intenzionato a farsi chiudere la bocca anche in seguito più e più volte, ma anche con l’intento di andare molto oltre.


End file.
